<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Ok by peepeepoopoo33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087793">Be Ok</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo33/pseuds/peepeepoopoo33'>peepeepoopoo33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Amazing World of Gumball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Therapy, Trauma, therapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo33/pseuds/peepeepoopoo33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is made up of Gumball and Darwin texting on Elmore Plus. Darwin is the subject of comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darwin Watterson &amp; Gumball Watterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Ok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s not exactly a sequel, but I recommend reading “Darwin’s Confession” before this to understand it better</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1:27 PM</p><p>Gumball: Hey, buddy. How was ur first day of therapy?<br/>
Gumball: Buddy?<br/>
Gumball: Darwin?<br/>
Gumball: U there?</p><p>3:56 PM</p><p>Darwin: Sry abt that. I-It was ok... ig...</p><p>Gumball: U sure?</p><p>Darwin: Yea. Why?</p><p>Gumball: Well, for starters, ur stuttering.<br/>
Gumball: Over text</p><p>Darwin is typing...</p><p>Darwin: Oh</p><p>Gumball: Dude, if something made you upset I want to know about it. We signed you up to help you. Besides, I'm ur brother, u can tell me anything!</p><p>Darwin: Well, Tobias' Dad isn't exactly the best at therapy.......</p><p>Gumball: WHAT THE WHAT???? HAROLD WILSON IS UR THERAPIST???????????</p><p>Darwin can practically feel Gumballs' anger over the text.</p><p>Darwin: Calm down, dude! It's no big deal!</p><p>Gumball: Oh really? What did he say?</p><p>Darwin is typing...</p><p>Gumball: Darwin<br/>
Gumball: Tell.me.what.he.said.</p><p>Darwin: Alright, I'll tell you!! Halfway through me explaining my feelings he burst into laughter and started making fun of me................ he said he was gonna tell Jackie and Tobias too.<br/>
Darwin: This is horrible! I don't want Tobias spreading it around!! I felt bad enough with Mr. Wilson laughing at me, but the whole school??????? Idk if I can handle it man.....</p><p>Gumball: Oh dude....<br/>
Gumball: It'll be fine, I promise.</p><p>Darwin: No, it win't!<br/>
Darwin: *won't</p><p>Gumball: Are you crying?</p><p>Darwin: No, I just have H2O in my eyes that is now falling down my face.<br/>
Darwin: ....yea I'm crying.</p><p>Gumball: Awwwww, buddy<br/>
Gumball: Here<br/>
Gumball: 🤗<br/>
Gumball: It's a virtual hug!</p><p>Darwin: Haha, thx buddy.<br/>
Darwin: I'm still scared tho..</p><p>Gumball: Don't worry, I'll kill Tobias before he can tell anyone.</p><p>Darwin: Huh?</p><p>Gumball Watterson unsent a message </p><p>Gumball: I said I won't let Tobias tell anyone.</p><p>Darwin: Oh, ok.<br/>
Darwin: Thanks, Gumball.</p><p>The next day<br/>
12:23 PM</p><p>Gumball: Ok, I got some good news and I got some.... less good news.</p><p>Darwin: Good news first, please.</p><p>Gumball: Ok. I talked to Mom and we switched ur therapist.</p><p>Darwin: Yay! </p><p>Gumball: The not so good one is.....<br/>
Gumball: Well......<br/>
Gumball: Remember how you were afraid of Tobias finding out?</p><p>Tears arose in Darwins' eyes.</p><p>Darwin: Stop! Stop! Stop!<br/>
Darwin: I already know what ur gonna say.</p><p>Gumball: Sorry, dude.</p><p>Darwin: Has he told anyone yet?</p><p>Gumball: No. and that's a good thing, right?</p><p>Darwin sighs</p><p>Darwin: For now, but soon enough everyone's gonna know. My life is over. I can't believe this is happening!</p><p>Gumball: Stay strong, Darwin. I'll help you through this, I promise.</p><p>Darwin: But I'm not strong! I never was! Harold was right, all of this is my fault!</p><p>Gumball: None of this is your fault! Harold doesn't know what he's talking about, he's basically a bully!!<br/>
Gumball: Calm down, dude. Things will get better. I promise they will.</p><p>Darwin: Ok. I'll try to calm down. For now. Tysm for helping me.</p><p>Gumball: Anytime, dude :)</p><p>1:02 PM</p><p>Tobias: This might be awkward, but are you ok? </p><p>Darwin: I'm fine. Why'd you ask?</p><p>Tobias: Dad told me about what happened to you. Seemed pretty rough.</p><p>Darwin: It is.</p><p>Darwin Watterson unsent a message </p><p>Darwin: Wait, u care?</p><p>Tobias: Of course I do! I may not be ur best friend, but I'm still ur friend.</p><p>Darwin: So ur not gonna tell anyone???</p><p>Tobias: No way.</p><p>Darwin: Aw, thx dude!</p><p>Tobias: but my mom will</p><p>Darwin: WHAT!???????</p><p>Tobias: Yea. She said she found the story so funny that she's gonna tell all her work friends<br/>
Tobias: Mrs. Yoshida is a sucker for gossip, so she'll probably tell Masami.<br/>
Tobias: Masami will tell Leslie who will then tell Banana Joe, Ocho, and Teri.<br/>
Tobias: Teri will tell Penny, Sarah, and Molly.<br/>
Tobias: Molly will be so excited that she finally has an interesting story that she'll tell as many people as she can. This will include Carrie.<br/>
Tobias: This will also include Anton and Idaho. They'll tell Bobert.<br/>
Tobias: Bobert will tell Jamie, Jamie will tell Tina, Tina will tell Julius...</p><p>Darwin Watterson has blocked you</p><p>Darwin screenshots the conversation and sends it to Gumball.</p><p>Darwin: Life = over</p><p>Gumball looks at the screenshots and pinches the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Gumball: What the- why are Tobias' parents less mature than he is?</p><p>Darwin: Doesn't matter. Everyone's gonna know about my problem.</p><p>Gumball: Don't stress, dude. I got an idea.</p><p>Darwin: What is it?</p><p>Gumball: I got an idea.</p><p>Darwin: Ok..... if you need me I'll be in our room curled up into a ball on the floor crying in the corner of our room while blasting Dead Weight by Jack Stauber on repeat.</p><p>The next day<br/>
11:30 PM</p><p>Gumball: Guess what, dude!</p><p>Darwin: You fixed it?</p><p>Gumball: Uh huh 😎<br/>
Gumball: Wait, how'd you know?</p><p>Darwin: Tobias' Mom went missing.</p><p>Gumball: What?????<br/>
Gumball: No way!</p><p>Darwin: Gumball, what did you do?</p><p>Gumball: Ok.... I only killed her a little bit.</p><p>Darwin: GUMBALL!!!!!</p><p>Gumball: What? I said it was only a little bit!</p><p>Darwin: What did you do to her??</p><p>Gumball: I buried her 6 feet deep, covered her in concrete, and turned her into street.</p><p>Darwin: What did you really do?</p><p>Gumball: I made her step on a lego.</p><p>Darwin: That's worse</p><p>Gumball: I know</p><p>Darwin: Cool</p><p>Gumball: Cool</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>SRY FOR THE LAME ASS LEGO JOKE I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE HSOEJDJEJ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>